1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal provided with dedicated control keys that are positioned so as to be conveniently accessed and easy to use for controlling the operation of a functional component integrated in the mobile terminal, such as an audio player.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Originally, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like were dedicated to one or two functions, such as wireless voice communications. However, as technology has advanced, so have the relative capabilities of these devices. For example, such mobile communications devices incorporate increasingly sophisticated technologies and, as a result, provide additional functions. For example, wireless mobile telephones now typically include features such as digital displays for displaying character and image information, gaming functions and the like in addition to simple voice capabilities. Integration of functional components continues. For example, mobile communication terminals, such as the type shown in FIG. 1, are now commonly offered with features such as an audio player function for playing back audio files, and a digital camera function for capturing digital photos and videos.
While users continue to demand this type of increased functionality, there is an ongoing effort to insure that the devices are provided within smaller and smaller form factors. The ability to provide additional functionality along with a small form factor has, however, created problems with respect to usability of these devices. In particular, small sizes and increased functions can result in a device that is more difficult to use and control on the part of a user. For example, in a device having an integrated camera and audio player function, the need to position a camera lens as well as control keys for operating and controlling the audio player can be problematic—especially in a device having a small form factor. The device shown in FIG. 1 is illustrative of this particular problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical mobile communication terminal in the form of a mobile telephone having an integrated digital camera and audio player. In this type of environment, a camera lens 4, is generally positioned at the top end of an upper housing 1. Alternatively, the lens 4 might be positioned on a hinge 7 joining the upper housing to a lower housing 2, or on a rear side of the lower housing 2. Typically, control keys 6, such as those shown in FIG. 1, are provided for controlling the audio player and are positioned on an outer surface of the upper housing 1.
In addition to the control keys and the lens, an auxiliary display 5, as shown in FIG. 1, is typically positioned along a portion of the upper housing 1 so that a user can check a current time, caller information and the like without opening the upper housing 1. As will be appreciated, the need to provide all of these functional components—the lens 4, the control keys 6 and the auxiliary display 5—within the relatively small space provided by the front surface of the upper housing 1 is difficult. For example, this arrangement inevitably limits the size of the auxiliary display 5 that can be provided, or may limit the size and type of control keys 6 that might otherwise be provided, thereby limiting the usability of the mobile communication terminal.
Previous solutions to this problem have not been completely satisfactory. For example, in designing the terminal to increase the size of the auxiliary display 5, the lens 4 might be positioned on the hinge 7, or on the lower housing 2. Or, the control keys 6 might be positioned on the main keypad (such as might be found on a typical mobile telephone, not shown in the drawing) that is provided on the lower housing 2 and accessible only when the mobile device is placed in an open position. However, these approaches are not entirely satisfactory because they all result in a device that is less convenient to use. For example, when the control keys 6 are positioned in the keypad disposed on the lower housing 2, it requires the user to first open the mobile communication terminal to use the audio player. This typically requires the use of two hands, and can be inconvenient.
Moreover, if the control keys 6 are situated at the positions shown in FIG. 1, it is difficult for a user holding the mobile communication terminal by one hand to press or otherwise manipulate the appropriate control key 6. In this case, a user usually presses the control keys 6 using the thumb of the hand that holds the mobile communication terminal. This type of operation is normally difficult and inconvenient. Hence, a user needs to use both hands to press the control keys 6 correctly—again, an operation that can be very inconvenient.
Thus, in view of the above problems it would be desirable to provide a mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone, PDA or the like having integrated functions such as an audio player, with accessible and easy to use control keys.